True Friendship
by phoniexchild
Summary: ...and you Newton, for years I simply thought you were a harmless distraction! Meena and her memories object to this.


**Title:** True Friendship  
**Fandom:** _Cory in the House_  
**Genre:** pre-series, AU-ish, early season one  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Meena & Newt friendship  
**Spoilers: **semi-vague spoilers for 1.01 (The New Kid in Town) and 1.02 (Ain't Miss Bahavian).  
**Summary: **"…and you Newton, for years I simply thought you were a harmless distraction!" Meena and her memories object to this.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House._  
**Author's Notes: **This is semi-AU because I was unsure of the ages and I have only seen a few episodes. I had originally had Cory, Newt, and Meena be 16, because Kyle Massey and Jason Dolley are that age (Maiara Walsh is 19, who knew?). But then I found out that, Cory started junior high in the fourth and last season of _That's So Raven_. Aand I had already written over half of this. So I compromise slightly, they're about 15. Now, enough of my complaining - on to the story!

--  
--

"…and you Newton, for years I simply thought you were a harmless distraction!"

_Harmless distractions don't teach one how to French kiss!_ Meena thought furiously, but managed to keep silent.

--

Meena Paroom started Washington Preparatory Academy in the fifth grade. Her father had just become the Ambassador of Bahavia to the United States and the family had promptly moved to Washington, D.C.

Both of her parents were very traditional and despite living in the Bahavian capital, Nacushna, Meena had been immersed in the old customs and culture, as well as taught by private tutors. This was done so that young Meena would never have to experience the society of city life or culture of Americanization. During the move, however, her parents decided that a private school would be more beneficial to her education than private tutors.

And that's how she met Newton Livingston III.

--

Meena was dropped off at school by her nanny, Zolee, who was repeating the ambassador's rules in their native language.

"Now remember, miss, to behave yourself. You are not only representing the honorable Paroom family, but the whole of Bahavia to this country."

Meena felt that this was a lot for an eleven year old to be responsible for, but she dutifully nodded.

Zolee smiled, "Good, I shall meet you after school. Have a good day, miss."

Meena watched Zolee leave in the limousine, wishing she could call her back or go with her. Instead she took a deep breath and said in Bahavian to herself, "I am representing my family and my country, I must be strong."

It was then that Meena noticed a blond boy watching her with an expression she didn't recognize.

She blushed, mentally called herself a fool, and hurried into the school building. She quickly made her way to the school office to meet with the secretary.

"Hello, Miss Vosburg?" Meena said tentatively in English.

"Yes?" Miss Vosburg looked up, "Oh, Miss Paroom, hello."

Meena smiled nervously in response.

Miss Vosburg ruffled some papers around, then handed Meena a few of them, "Here is your class schedule, a list of important dates for the school, a map, and the names and information for your teachers, counselors, and the like." She said all of this a bit fast, so Meena didn't understand everything, but wasn't going to ask Miss Vosburg to repeat it.

"Miss V!" the blond boy who had been watching her earlier came into the office.

"Newton," Miss Vosburg said with a half-smile and an air of someone talking to a favorite troublesome child.

"Aw, Miss V!" the boy dramatically placed a hand over his heart, "Call me Newt!"

"I am not calling you by an amphibian's title, Newton." Miss Vosburg answered, still smiling, and continued before the boy could say anything, "Miss Paroom is new here; why don't you show her the school? I'll even give the two of you late passes."

The bribe was unnecessary Meena could tell, because as soon as he recognized her, the boy's eyes lit up.

"Awesome!" he said with a grin and turned to Meena, "I'm Newt." Miss Vosburg cleared her throat, the boy smiled sheepishly and continued, "Newton Livingston the third."

"The third?" Meena questioned softly.

The boy shrugged, "My parents, you know."

She didn't. "I'm Meena Paroom."

"C'mon, Meena, lemme show you this place!" Newton said enthusiastically, grabbing the passes in one hand and hers in the other.

Meena wasn't used to physical contact from people she didn't know, let alone a boy. What would her father say?

As Newton dragged her out of the school office, grinning and talking animatedly, Meena decided for the first time in her life that she didn't care what her father thought.

She just hoped that he didn't find out.

--

"So, Meena, what's with the outfit?" Newton asked around a bite of chicken salad sandwich.

Meena blushed. After seeing how the American students dressed and the odd looks they gave her clothing, she was wondering when someone would ask her this. It had only taken two days and Newton finally figuring out why the other kids were staring at her.

"It is a Bahavian dress, Newton."

"Oh," and he swallowed his bite of sandwich, then, "Dude..._ette_," he amended, "call me Newt."

"But that is an amphibian."

"So? I like water," Newton grinned.

Meena smiled back, "Okay, _Newt_."

Somehow, Newton's smile grew. He grabbed her schedule, which was the same as his, looked it over, and groaned.

"What is wrong?"

"Math, I hate math." Newton looked up at her, "How good are you at it?"

"I do well." Meena answered, feeling a little embarrassed - math was not her best subject and while she passed, she often did not receive the high marks her father wished for.

"I _hate_ math," Newton repeated glumly.

--

After the first week of school, Meena's mother, Adalda, began asking her about her classmates. Did Meena have so-and-so's son or daughter in her class? That Congressman's child seemed nice, Meena, you should invite them over.

Meena had intently stared at her dinner plate, wishing her parents wouldn't use her for connections, trying to be as little involved in the conversation as possible.

"Have you made any friends, Meena?" her father, Raum, asked, noticing her silence.

"Yes," she said softly, knowing her father would disapprove of Newt.

"Oh, wonderful," her mother gushed, "Who? I wonder if we know her parents."

Meena's face reddened, "His name is Newton Livingston."

"A boy?" Raum said, frowning disapprovingly. There was a terse pause, "Meena-"

"Livingston? Don't you know a senator named Livingston, Raum?" Adalda quickly asked, smiling at her daughter and husband.

"Yes, Michael Livingston. I did not know he had a son." Raum frowned, "The senator is a good man."

Adalda smiled, "Excellent." she turned to Meena, "We shall have to invite your new friend Newton and his family over for dinner."

Meena merely nodded, surprised at how the conversation went and that she was still allowed to be friends with Newt.

The next school day, Monday, Meena waited until lunch to tell him about the dinner invitation.

Newt seemed surprised, "Your parents want to meet me?"

"Yes, and your parents," she smiled, "For dinner."

"Is this good or bad?" he asked, seeming a little suspicious.

Meena giggled a little, "This is good. They want to meet my friend and his family."

"Alright," he relaxed, "but my parents are really busy most of the time, so I dunno when…" he trailed off and shrugged.

"Oh, I think my mother is going to contact your mother about it."

"Okay," Newt shrugged again, then entirely changed topics with: "Hey, I'll trade you my juice box for whatever that is," he pointed at Meena's drink.

"You want yak's milk?" Meena questioned skeptically, then couldn't help but laugh at the look on Newt's face.

--

Two weeks ago, Newt had introduced Meena to the idea of Halloween, explaining that you "get dressed up in costumes and get candy" and that it was "the best holiday this side of Christmas." He also invited Meena to join him and his cousins in "trick-or-treating."

Meena fidgeted nervously again and looked down at her costume. She was dressed as a princess, a long pink dress with long sleeves and a shiny tiara on her head. It was the only outfit her father would let her wear.

"Calm down, miss," Zolee said with a gentle smile to Meena, "I researched this holiday. American children dress up in silly outfits for one night and go to people's houses and ask for candy. Nothing to be nervous about."

Meena grinned sheepishly, "I know, Zolee, but I am still nervous. What if I do something wrong?"

"Such as what? You will be fine," Zolee said as the door bell rang, "Come, this should be your friend."

Meena followed Zolee and after the door was opened, couldn't help but giggle at Newt's costume. His face was painted green and he has on ratty old dark clothes.

"Hi," said the auburn haired woman standing next to him, "I'm Laurel Connolly, Newt's aunt," she stuck out a hand.

Meena took a moment to mentally switch to English.

"Hello," Zolee shook Laurel's hand, "I am Zolee Miculos and this is Meena Paroom."

"Oh, good, you speak Englis- I mean," Laurel floundered, blushing.

"Aunt Laurel," Newt whined, rolling his eyes, "Ignore her-"

"Newt!" Laurel exclaimed.

"-and c'mon!" Newt grabbed Meena's hand and as the pair was walking to the car explained, "My little cousins are coming with us too. Jeremy's three and Uncle Jamie's been trying to teach him bad words, so he might yell something at you."

"Okay," Meena didn't want to tell Newt she didn't know any bad words in English, so it didn't matter what Jeremy yelled at her. "What is your costume?"

"Oh," Newt grinned sheepishly, "I was gonna be Frankenstein, but one of the maids threw out the bolts."

"Bolts?"

"Yeah, Frankenstein has bolts on his neck."

Meena giggled at the idea, "That's silly."

Newt grinned back at her, "Yeah." he opened the car door for her. She quickly climbed in, sitting next to a little girl with curly red hair.

"You're pretty," the little girl said, staring at Meena.

"Thank you," she said blushing as Newt sat down next to her.

"How far is North Ridge from here?" Zolee, who was sitting in the front, asked Laurel as she started the SUV.

"About fifteen minutes," Laurel turned back, "Everyone buckled?"

"Yeah," Newt answered.

In the middle seat was car seat that held Jeremy, who was quietly talking to himself, and a brunette girl who had turned around in her seat to face Meena.

"My name's Robin and I'm seven. Are you Newt's girlfriend?"

The little red haired girl gasped, "Are you going to get married?"

Meena blushed, unsure of how to respond.

"Shut up, Robin," Newt said annoyed.

Robin ignored him, "They can't get married, Susie, they're not old enough."

"Newt, be nice to your cousins," Laurel reprimanded, "Robin, Susie, stop bothering Meena. And no one's dating anyone; you're all too young for that."

Newt leaned over to Meena and said softly, "Just ignore them; they're always annoying like that."

--

Meena was in the bathroom, washing her face after changing out of her costume. Zolee stood in the doorway, "Meena?"

She stopped and looked up at Zolee who rarely used her name, "Yes, Zolee?" she asked in slight trepidation.

"I know you are friends with that boy, but you must remember that is all."

"What do you mean?" Meena could not understand what Zolee meant. She thought over the tonight - she and Newt sat next to each other in his Aunt Laurel's car. Newt showed her how easy trick or treating was. They shared candy.

Zolee studied Meena, "What am I talking about? You are eleven, come to me in a few years. This will make sense then."

"Okay," Meena said slowly, still confused.

Zolee laughed and kissed Meena on the forehead, "Good night, miss."

--

Meena and Newt were twelve and Mabel, Newt's cousin, was fifteen and forced to spend time with her younger cousin. Seeing as said younger cousin didn't want to spend time together either, Meena was invited to "hang."

Mabel's first words upon seeing Meena were "Oh, _Newton_, you have a girlfriend! How _adorable_!"

Meena didn't understand the girl's tone nor Newt's annoyed expression. He grudgingly introduced them, "Meena, this is my cousin." The way he pronounced "cousin" made her think that this was an unfortunate thing, even though Meena knew that "cousin" was English for people whose parents were siblings.

Mabel rolled her eyes, "Mabel Shea," she addressed to Meena, sticking her hand out.

"Meena Paroom," she said politely and shook the proffered hand.

"What's with the costume?" Mabel lazily asked.

"Mabel!" Newt yelled.

Meena flushed, partly because of the harshness of Mabel's question and partly because of Newt's immediate defense for her. Newt was often very protective of her, making sure other people didn't make fun of her clothing or accent or other Bahavian things.

"Whatever," Mabel sighed, "Look, you girly, need some serious help in the fashion department. This is America and we don't wear wrap-things, okay?"

Meena's flush was now completely because of Mabel. Newt was also red-faced. "Mabel!" he yelled again, fists clenched in anger, "You-you _bitch_! Leave Meena alone!"

Meena gasped at Newt's language and boldness, while Mabel went red and narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"You heard me!" Newt yelled. Meena wished he would stop, it would draw unwanted attention and was angering Mabel.

Mabel darted forward, grabbed Newt and put him in a full-Nelson, "Take it back!"

"Apologize to Meena!" Newt yelled, he was doubled over and his face was turning purple.

"Take it back!" Mabel tightened her grip which caused Newt to sputter.

"Newt, just apologize to her!" Meena cried.

Newt was still sputtering his response (which Meena was sure was going to be "no") when his mother walked in.

"Mabel Abigail Shea, just what do you think you are doing to your cousin?" Catherine Livingston folded her arms over her chest and looked very intimidating.

Mabel immediately let Newt go, but took his freedom in another way, "Newton cursed, called me a name."

Newt was rubbing the back of his neck, "You were mean to Meena!" he yelled, pointing at Mabel.

"Newton," his mother said in a tone that broke for no arguments.

Newt sighed wearily and followed his mother out of the room.

Mabel smirked, "Idiot."

"That wasn't very nice," Meena said, trying to defend Newt.

"Well, duh," Mabel rolled her eyes, "He's my _cousin_, I'm not supposed to be nice to him." At Meena's look of confusion, she elaborated, "You have no cousins I can see, but trust me, alright? Now," Mabel clapped her hands together with grin, "Time to introduce you to a mall, Paroom."

And for the next three hours Mabel introduced Meena to American fashion and explained styles and trends.

--

"It's weird."

"What's weird, Newt?" Meena looked up from her homework to see Newt studying her from across the table.

"Seeing you dressed in normal clothes," he said with a small frown.

"Do you like them?" Meena questioned, looking down at her outfit. She was wearing jeans and a green top. Mabel had said it was good idea to get a guy's opinion on an outfit.

"Uh, yeah," Newt looked surprised that she asked and a little worried that he answered wrong.

Meena smiled, "Thank you."

"Welcome," Newt smiled back uncertainly, then quickly went back to his homework.

Meena stared at Newt, confused; he had been acting this way all day. She shook her head and decided to ignore it and looked back down at her math homework.

"Newt?" Meena said suddenly.

"Yeah?" he muttered as he finished writing something down, then looked up.

"Can you help me with my math homework?"

"Meena, you know I hate math," Newt crinkled his nose in distaste.

Meena giggled a little at that, "I know, but you're also good at it."

"Am not," Newt sounded scandalized.

"We've been friends for almost a year and I've noticed that math and science are the only classes you have to work at to barely pass."

"So?"

"Newt," Meena just looked at him. He didn't fool her.

"You can't _tell_ anyone."

"I won't, promise."

--

It was Meena's second American Thanksgiving and she and her parents were invited over to the Livingstons' for dinner.

It would just be Newt and his parents and the Parooms, because as he explained: "My mom doesn't want to deal with her side of the family this year and we visited Grandpap Livingston's last year, and we never visit them two years in a row because that causes my parents to argue, and Casey isn't visiting this year, and I really don't wanna be left alone with them, so do you and your parents want to come over for Thanksgiving, Meena?"

After all of that, Meena couldn't say no.

It was easier than Meena though it would be - her mother was delighted by the idea and set to work tirelessly convincing Raum to agree.

So came Thanksgiving, the three Parooms dressed in traditional Bahavian clothes, Meena holding a casserole dish that one of the chefs had found online, standing outside of the Livingston estate.

The door swung open and there was Newt dressed up, but still grinning, "Meena!" he quickly took the casserole from her, "C'mon in. Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Paroom."

"Hello, Newton," Adalda smiled, walking in with her husband as the children led the way.

As they entered the dining room, Meena finally met Newt's mother.

"Hello," a regal looking woman greeted. Meena judged her to be older than her own parents. She had dark brown hair, but Newt's eyes. "I am Catherine Livingston."

Mrs. Livingston and her parents talked as Newt set the casserole on the table.

"Did you make this?" he asked.

"No, I can't cook."

"Really?" Newt looked surprised.

Meena blushed, "I never learned. Do you know?"

"Yeah, it annoys Grandma Livingston, so I had our chef teach me," Newt grinned.

Meena giggled.

They all sat down after Mrs. Livingston explained that unfortunately her husband was unable to attend the dinner with them. Meena noticed that Newt was especially blank-faced as his mother explained that.

--

She was almost thirteen when she became a woman. It was during her family's annual trip to Bahavia.

Meena had spent the day at her grandmother's, learning to cook, and telling her numerous female relatives about America and trying to avoid her teenaged cousins' questions about American boys.

Her stomach had been bothering her, so her grandmother had allowed her lay down while the others finished with the cooking. Meena must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she remembered was her grandmother waking her up and noticing blood on Meena's dress.

After her grandmother calmed Meena down and the two cleaned up and Meena changed, the facts of life were explained. She was still absorbing this new information when her mother came by. Meena quickly collected her things while Adalda and grandmother talked.

In the car, her mother looked at Meena and proudly declared, "Today, my daughter, you are a woman." And proceeded to give Meena one of the most humiliating talks of her young life - her mother explained sex.

When the Paroom family returned to America, Meena couldn't stop blushing or look Newt in the eyes for three weeks straight.

--

It was the president's annual Christmas party and Meena was sitting at the table alone. Her parents were doing the "meet and greet" as Newt had once called it.

"Meena Paroom?" a young woman sat down next to Meena.

"Yes?" Meena looked at the woman, not recognizing her.

"My baby brother wished me to come over and let you know that once our dad is done lecturing him, he'll be right over."

Meena blinked and took a closer look at the woman. Dark, curly brown hair and hazel eyes, but her face looked almost exactly like Newt's. "You are Newt's sister, Casey!"

She laughed, "Right in one. Glad to see the kid tells people about me."

"Yes," Meena smiled, "He is very excited that you came to visit."

Casey smiled, "So Meena, Newt tells me that you moved here a few years ago. How do you like D.C.?"

"I like it very much. The city is very beautiful and there are many things to do here," Meena said animatedly, "I like school too, my favorite class is art."

"That was my favorite subject too," Casey said, "Newt, though hates it, he says he can't draw."

"He can't, I've seen it," Meena giggled, "Though he is good at math, he just pretends he isn't."

"He does, does he?" Casey said, looking over towards the entrance.

"You didn't know?" Meena bit her lip, "You can't tell him I told you! I promised I wouldn't."

Casey quickly looked back at Meena's tone, "No worries, Meena, I won't tell."

"Thank you."

"Meena!" Newt rushed over, grinning. "See you met Casey."

"Yes, your sister is very nice."

Newt frowned, "She didn't make you say that, did she?"

"Oh, shut up, Newton," Casey gripped; swiping at her brother who merely laughed at her and moved to Meena's other side.

"Casey, Newton," their father, Michael Livingston, came over, "I expect better manners of you two in public. Especially you, Casey."

"Yes, Dad," Newt obediently said.

"Sure thing, Dad," Casey agreed, but rolled her eyes when Michael wasn't looking.

Newt grabbed her hand, "C'mon, Meena." He led her away from the tables.

"Where are we going?"

Newt shrugged, "I just wanted to get out of there, before Casey started complaining."

"She complains about your father often?" Meena asked, weaving through the crowd, "She didn't seem very happy when he came over."

"Yeah," he sighed, "Casey lives with her mom and they don't really get along with dad. This'll probably be the last time she visits him."

"Why?"

"She'll be done with school in May and Dad and Casey's mom had this deal where he pays for Casey's schooling and Casey has to come and visit sometimes," Newt explained as they reached the other side of the room.

"Will she still visit you?" Meena asked, stopping and forcing Newt to stop as well.

Newt frowned, then shrugged.

"You shou-"

"Hey, you wanna dance?" he interrupted.

Meena frowned at him, but by the look on his face knew he really didn't want to talk about it, so she let it go for now. "Alright, but I don't know this dance."

"I'll teach you. C'mon, this one is called a waltz."

--

Meena sat fidgeting in Newt's room. He was strumming his guitar, waiting for Meena to explain what she wanted to talk about.

She wasn't sure how to start. Earlier that day she had been at the mall with Zolee. She had waited for the right moment to suggest Zolee sit down to take a break, while Meena walked about. Zolee agreed and Meena quickly set to shopping for American clothes. While in the fitting room, Meena overheard some older girls talking about boys.

She wasn't sure about some of what they said, but her best friend is a boy, so she could find out.

"Newt, have you ever kissed anyone?" Meena blurted out.

The sudden sour note from the guitar told her that Newt was not expecting that question.

"What?" Newt asked, his voice going high; he coughed quickly, blushing.

Meena blushed a little too, "Have you ever kissed anyone? Like a girlfriend?"

"Have you?" Newt asked quickly.

"No."

"Me neither."

There was an awkward silence, before Meena quickly asked, "Do you want to?"

Newt stared at her, "Do you?"

"Yes," Meena blushed.

"Then, yeah, I want to too," Newt said, then fiddled with his guitar.

There was another awkward silence.

"Do-do you think we should? Like a practice?" Meena asked, playing with her bracelets.

"Practice?" Newt asked quickly, sounding a little panicked.

"Kissing," Meena blushed again, "You know, so we know what to do when we have a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Uh," Newt blinked, "Sure?"

"Okay, um…" Meena stood up, looking about helplessly.

"I think we have to be sitting down, they kiss sitting down on T.V." Newt said in a rush, gesturing aimlessly.

Meena nodded, then sat down next to Newt on his bed. He hesitatingly placed hand on the side of her face, then slowly moved closer. Meena's eyes closed and she also began to move closer. Closer til-

"Ow!" The pair pulled apart, both rubbing their foreheads.

"That's not supposed to happen, is it?" Meena asked mournfully.

"No," Newt admitted, then cleared his throat, "Do you wanna try again?"

Meena blushingly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Sure."

"Okay," Newt nodded, placing both hands on either side of her face, "Just don't move this time."

Meena giggled nervously, "Just do it right this time."

Newt rolled his eyes teasingly, "So demanding," he grinned. After a short pause, he cleared his throat again, dropping one hand. Meena closed her eyes and didn't move.

Meena felt the tingle of Newt's breath on her lips, then his lips. His mouth was moving against hers. Meena responded, unsure of what exactly she should be doing. She knew she was over thinking, but she was too nervous not to. They kept kissing, both unsure, until-

"I'm sorry!" Meena cried as they pulled apart.

"You bit my tongue!"

"I didn't mean too!"

Newt stuck out his tongue and tried to look down at it, "Am I bleeding?" he mumbled.

Meena reddened, but moved closer to inspect Newt's tongue, "No."

"Awesome," Newt wiggled his tongue experimentally.

Meena smiled a little, "I am sorry though."

"Nah, it's okay," Newt grinned, "I can now say that a pretty girl has bitten my tongue."

--

It was the first day of high school and because of this the students were now on a different campus of Washington Prep then previously.

Meena arrived early; this was her first day of school that Zolee wasn't dropping her off for. She was sitting at one of the tables in the courtyard, waiting for Newt, when she noticed a classmate looking lost. Remembering her first time at Washington Prep, Meena went over to him.

"Hi, are you lost?"

The brown haired boy looked embarrassed, "No, I'm new."

"Oh," Meena smiled, "Don't worry, its nice here. Are you a freshman?"

"Yeah. Are you?" he asked.

"Yes, so I am probably as lost as you are," Meena laughed. The boy smiled in return.

Suddenly it was very noisy and windy, and then there was Newt coming down from the sky.

"Newt!" Meena shouted over the noise.

"Hey, Meena!" Newt waved; after the noise lessened as the helicopter flew away, he explained, "It's my dad's. He's letting me use it for school. Isn't that awesome?"

Meena laughed, "Only you, Newt, would get a helicopter as your ride to school."

"You get your own helicopter?" the new boy Meena had been talking to asked.

"Of course not, my dad is letting me use it sometimes," Newt grinned, "Awesome, right?"

"Yeah, that's really cool." the kid said, wistfully.

The bell sounded suddenly.

Newt sighed, "Another school year starts."

Meena rolled her eyes at him, then turned to the new boy, "I'm Meena Paroom and this is Newt Livingston."

"Livingston? Of the New Jersey Livingstons?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"My dad works for the CIA. I'm Jason Stickler."

--

Meena was sitting on the couch. Newt was in the kitchen with Zolee getting drinks for the two of them and soup for Meena. She was sick and forced to stay inside.

She and Newt had planned to go to the mall yesterday. Meena was upset that she missed it because it was the first time she was allowed to go to the mall without Zolee. But she was even more upset because Amber Perkins had had a beginning of the school year party Friday night and Meena had been too sick to go.

Newt had gone, not knowing Meena was sick til later. Meena had invited him over to tell her everything about a high school party.

"Here ya go, Meena," Newt said, sitting down with a tray.

"Thanks," she smiled, picking up her soup bowl, "Now tell me all about the party."

Newt shrugged, "It was okay, nothing exciting."

"Come on! Please tell me," Meena pouted.

He laughed a little, "Fine, fine, Amber just invited a few people over. It was a joint party with her sister, Marie."

"So there were juniors there?" Meena said excitedly, "Was there anyone we knew there?"

"Candy Smiles was there and Robert DeRonde was there too, but he left early."

"What did you do?" Meena took a sip of her soup.

"Not much, there was some music and Marie's friends were playing a game."

Meena frowned at him, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing!" Newt said, looking guilty, then sighed, "Marie's friends were playing spin the bottle for a little while and they asked me to play."

Meena gasped, knowing what spin the bottle was from teen movies, "Did you play?"

"Only a turn!" Newt confessed, embarrassed.

"Did you kiss anyone?" Meena leaned forward, interested.

"Meena!" Newt whined, blushing.

"Well?"

"Andrea Levine," he muttered.

Meena grinned with a soft laugh, teasing, "She's a senior!"

"Shut up, her spin landed on me, I had to kiss her, it's the rules," Newt defended, still red.

Meena giggled, "It's okay," she sobered, "I'll stop teasing you."

"Thanks," Newt said and cleared his throat, "So, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I should be able to go to school tomorrow," Meena paused, unable to help herself and honestly curious about the answer, she asked, "Did she French kiss you?"

"Meena!" Newt yelled scandalized, answering her question.

--

Meena smiled, blushing, as Newt walked over. She had been waiting all day for this.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he yelled out over the noise in her homeroom.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Meena grinned as they exchanged cards and candy.

"Mr. Amritraj is awesome, we don't get to have parties in my homeroom."

"That's because you might destroy your homeroom," Meena explained with a grin.

Newt laughed, "Probably, but still, no fair."

She shook her head, "So did Andrea give you a card?" she asked, teasingly.

With the desired results, Newt blushed, "No, but I saw her in the hallway earlier."

"Aand?" Meena grinned.

"She just told me 'Happy Valentine's Day.'"

Meena giggled, "Did you give her a card?"

"No," Newt huffed, then looked over at her desk where a sizable amount of cards and candy lay, "But I see that you, Miss Paroom, have many admirers!"

Meena blushed, "Just candy from friends!"

"Ha!" Newt laughed, picking up one card, "This is from Stickler," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"So?" Meena frowned, "Stickler is friendly to me."

"Yeah, _friendly_," Newt snorted.

"Just what do-" Meena was cut off by the bell going off.

"Crap! I gotta get my stuff!" Newt cried out, dropping Stickler's card.

Meena rolled her eyes and laughed, "I'll see you outside. Happy Valentine's Day, Newt."

Newt spontaneously leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, "Happy V-day, Meena!"

--

When Meena showed up at Newt's, he was in the kitchen scooping ice cream into a blender.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, walking over to the kitchen island.

"Mom and Dad are at work and the staff has weekends off."

"Oh," Meena fidgeted, then thrust the box she was holding towards Newt, "Happy birthday."

Newt's face lit up, "Thanks!" he dropped the ice cream scoop and quickly opened the box. There was a small necklace with a pendant inside.

"It's a Bahavian charm," Meena said nervously and pointed towards the pendant, "That symbol means music. My grandmother says that it will bring luck to the musically talented."

"Yeah?" Newt asked, holding it up, watching it sparkle in the light.

"Yeah," Meena grinned embarrassed, "I made it."

"Really?" Newt was suddenly hugging her, "It's amazing, Meena, thank you." he quickly put it on, "I'll never take it off."

"Never say never," Meena smiled.

"I mean it," Newt said seriously.

He was rarely serious in all the three years that Meena had known him, "Okay."

"Want some shake? I'm making chocolate-banana-strawberry. It's my birthday special, my great-grandmum Shea use to make it for me."

"Sure," Meena as she threw out the wrapping paper and box. Turning around she noticed that Newt was about to turn on the blender without a lid. "Newt!"

Chocolate-banana-strawberry milkshake went flying everywhere.

"Shi-" Newt yelled, pressing random buttons hoping the blender would turn off. Meena hurried over to the island, slipping, and pulled the plug.

The sudden silence was deafening. Until Newt started laughing, "You look hilarious, Meena!"

"Me?" she giggled, "You should see yourself!"

The pair was laughing, until Newt slipped and fell, "Oof!"

"Newt, are you okay?" Meena asked worried, as she hurried as quickly as she could around the island.

"I'm fine," he laughed.

She rounded the island and giggled at the sight of Newt, covered in ice cream with his hair sticking in every direction.

"Careful!" Newt sat up quickly catching Meena as she slipped.

"You're one to talk," Meena slowly sat herself down on the floor.

Newt laughed, "Yeah, well, wouldn't want you to get too close to the floor. I'm the jealous type, you know."

Meena rolled her eyes, "In that case, I apologize. I'm not one to come between a man and his floor."

Newt huffed out a laugh, then suddenly leaned forward and kissed Meena.

This kiss was definitely better than the first, no bumped foreheads and as Newt introduced Meena to the French kiss, no bitten tongues.

--

Meena detested P.E. She could run well enough, but was not very good at sports. Newt, on the other hand, excelled at sports, but like with much else involving school, he was barely passing it.

"Newt?" Meena called, cracking open the door to the men's locker room. P.E. was the last class of the day and Meena was glad for that, she could go immediately home and shower. Even though there were showers in the locker rooms, Meena preferred showering in her own home without other people being nearby.

"Newt?" she yelled, annoyed. He had to be the last one in there, Meena reasoned and quickly went inside the men's locker room. There was no one in sight, but she heard a shower running. She realized that it was Newt when she saw his bookbag and a change of clothes by the lockers.

Meena blushed and rushed out of the locker room. She stood by the door, staring down at the floor, waiting.

"Hey, Meena, sorry I took so long," Newt said, coming out of the locker room. She tried not to focus on his wet hair.

"Just be quicker next time," she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I apologize, Miss Paroom," Newt stuck out his tongue at her.

She giggled, "So did you hear, the new president is moving in soon."

--

Cory Baxter was cute and friendly and sadly trying a little too hard, but she forgave him about the horse incident. Though, thankfully, he was not stalking her like Stickler.

And he played the drums, which was good, because Newt had been dying to find someone to start a band with. It wasn't that Meena didn't enjoy spending time just the two of them, her singing Newt's songs while he played guitar, but she was getting tired of his complaining about not being in a band.

Meena thought that being friends with Cory was going to work out, until her father saw her singing and not dressed in traditional Bahavian clothes.

There had been such a fight that night. Both of Meena's parents were upset that she had hidden this part of her life from them. At least her mother had somewhat understood why Meena wanted to act like an American teenager.

It was the first time Meena had ever talked back to her father and she went for broke, she screamed and yelled. Cory and Newt were her friends and no one could stop her from seeing them, not even her father.

The subject was forcibly dropped on Adalda's orders, while the family was going to a White House function.

Meena was trying to forget about the argument, when she saw Newt dressed as a waiter. Her eyes widen even more when she saw Cory, also disguised as a waiter, heading to her parents, "Oh shit."

--

"There you are," Meena said, walking outside.

Newt, who was sitting on the steps, looked up, "Hey," he said softly.

"You okay?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"I should be asking you that," Newt sighed, "I got you in trouble with your dad."

"I think we're okay now, and my father was spying on me, it's not your fault," Meena shook her head, "Besides I was bound to get caught sooner or later."

"Yeah," Newt said softly, "Still sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"What about in there?" he asked, gesturing back towards the White House.

Meena bit her lip, "Well, I guess it depends on your answer."

Newt frowned, looking at her, "To what?"

"Why did you tell Cory all that stuff was part of Bahavian culture?"

Newt looked away and shrugged.

"Newt," Meena wanted him to say it. He didn't fool her, never did.

"It's," he paused, struggling with the words, "It's just been the two of us for so long and I guess I'm just worried that…"

"That I'd want to be friends with him more than friends with you?" Meena asked gently.

"Yeah," Newt looked up, "I mean, the guy faced down horses for you and he just met you! He faced down your dad and I'm just a 'harmless distraction,'" he said bitterly.

"Stop that," Meena ordered, taking Newt's hand in her own, "And you faced down Mabel for me and you've won over my parents-"

Newt snorted.

"-_even_ if they don't always act like it, and on my first day of school you were the only one to talk to me," Meena smiled, "So I could never choose anyone over you."

"Really?" he asked, watching her, eyes bright.

"Really," Meena leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder, "You're my best friend, Newt."

Newt laid his head on hers, "You're my best friend too, Meena."

--

_True friendship comes when silence between two people is comfortable. - David Tyson Gentry_

--

**Author's Notes:** Just a few things I want to clear up - the first line about Newt being a harmless distraction is from the show. Also, I made up the names for the Bahavian capital, Meena's mother, and Newt's parents. This story has several OCs - such as Meena's nanny, Zolee, and Newt's various relatives. The Bahavian pendant that Meena gives Newt for his birthday is suppose to be the shorter necklace that he wears in like every episode and screencap I've seen. If there's anything else, feel free to ask.**  
Word Count:** 6265  
**Date Written:** 8.21; 11.29; 12.2-5; 10-11.2007


End file.
